


Sto sognando?

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: OriginalePrompt: m/m dormire sul divanoParole: 289





	Sto sognando?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Originale  
> Prompt: m/m dormire sul divano  
> Parole: 289

"Sto sognando?", Era questo che si chiedeva il giovane Matteo avvertendo le morbide e delicate labbra del coinquilino che da sempre aveva bramato.  
Giacomo era forse uno degli uomini più belli su cu avesse poggiato gli occhi. Quel fascino lo aveva conquistato fin dalla prima volta che lo aveva incontrato: aveva di lineamenti marcati e duri che rendevano quel volto il più sensuale di tutti ed era stato proprio quel viso a fargli perdere completamente la testa.  
"Dev'essere mio!" Erano stati quelli i suoi pensieri sul quel fantastico quarantunenne che tanto lo stuzzicava.  
Quante volte in quei lunghi mesi aveva sognato quel giorno? Cercava di ricordarlo il diciannovenne, ma ormai non riusciva più a tenere il conto di tutti i perversi pensieri che aveva nutrivo per il padrone di casa che gli aveva gentilmente concesso una stanza.  
I due in preda alla frenesia incominciarono a togliersi i vestiti e li gettarono ai piedi del divano: entrambi rimasero quasi senza parole nel vedere per la rima volta le reciproche erezioni e per quanto volessero trattenersi non riuscirono a resistere e avvicinarono le loro labbra a quelle che ai loro occhi sembrava la più incantevole meraviglia del mondo.  
I due incominciarono a darsi sollievo a vicenda succhiando freneticamente come se stessero disputando una qualche sorta di gara di velocità, che entrambi speravano di vincere, ma nessuno dei due riuscì a ottenere il primo premio perché raggiungessero l'orgasmo nello stesso istante.  
"La prossima volta sarai mio Giacomo, lo giuro" furono quelli i pensieri di Matteo mentre baciava le labbra dell'uomo dei sui sogni.  
Il giovane appoggiò la testa sul petto di affascinante e sensuale essere e insieme si addormentarono sul quel divano dove avevano appena avuto il loro primo e vero contatto.


End file.
